The Band Perry
}} The Band Perry, an American country music group, is composed of siblings Kimberly Perry (lead vocals, guitar, piano), Reid Perry (bass guitar, background vocals), and Neil Perry (mandolin, drums, accordion, background vocals). They signed to Republic Nashville in August 2009 and released their self-titled debut album on October 12, 2010. Their second album, Pioneer, was released April 2, 2013. "If I Die Young" reached number one on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs and Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks charts and has been certified quadruple platinum. History The Perry siblings began singing as young children. Kimberly was born on July 12, 1983; Reid on November 17, 1988; and Neil on July 23, 1990. Kimberly Perry sang in her own band as a teenager with her brothers Neil and Reid working as roadies. At ages 8 and 10, the brothers began performing as an opening act, the Mobile Music Machines, for Kimberly. Once they had united to form The Band Perry, they joined a New Faces of Country tour in 2005. |title= The Band Perry biography|last=Leggett|first=Steve|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=July 19, 2010}} In 2008, they were discovered by Garth Brooks's manager Bob Doyle, who helped them make recordings that were sent to Scott Borchetta, head of the newly established Republic Nashville label. They signed to Republic Nashville in August 2009 and released their debut single "Hip to My Heart". All three members wrote it with Brett Beavers. The song peaked at No. 20 on the country chart. A self-titled extended play followed in April. After "Hip to My Heart" fell from the charts, The Band Perry released their second single, "If I Die Young", which Kimberly wrote single-handedly. "If I Die Young" and "Hip to My Heart" are on the band's self-titled debut album, released on October 12, 2010. The album was produced by Paul Worley and Nathan Chapman. "If I Die Young" reached No. 1 on the country music chart, and No. 14 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album's third single, "You Lie", was written by Brian Henningsen, Aaron Henningsen, and Clara Henningsen. It debuted in December 2010 and hit No. 2 in 2011. After it, "All Your Life" reached number 1 in February 2012, and "Postcard from Paris" reached number 6. As of June, 2012 the album had sold 1.3 million copies. In mid-2012, the band began working with producer Rick Rubin on their second album, Pioneer, which was released on April 2, 2013. The album's first single, "Better Dig Two", was released to country radio on October 30, 2012. The album's second single, "Done.", charted in March 2013 ahead of its release date. It reached number 1 on the Country Airplay chart in August 2013. The album ended up being produced by Dann Huff. The album's third single, "Don't Let Me Be Lonely", will be released to country radio on August 26, 2013. Discography Studio albums Extended plays Singles ;Notes * A'^' "Hip to My Heart" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100 but peaked on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at number one. * B'^' To be released August 26.http://www.roughstock.com/reviews/single-review-the-band-perry-don-t-let-me-be-lonely Other charted songs Music videos Other appearances Awards and nominations Touring The We Are Pioneers Tour is set to Kick-off in December,2013 References External links * * The Fans Perry Official fanclub and online community * News Articles About The Band Perry Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical B